


Magazine Feature

by slimecowboy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Kinda One-Sided, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimecowboy/pseuds/slimecowboy
Summary: How dare the photographers not think about Raihan's raging boner for Kabu when they printed these magazines!
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Magazine Feature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic in a long time, so please be kind!

It had been a boring day.

No challenges, no epic battles to watch nor take part in. 

Raihan had spent most of his time making curries for his wonderful team, making sure each portion was suited to his picky Pokémons' tastes. Goodra was especially fussy, liked her curries particularly sweet with extra whipped cream; whereas Flygon liked his dry and spicy. No matter what his team wanted, he would make it, all for his lovely Pokémon. Other than that, it was some light training, a little vlogging to keep the fans happy, and then back home to chill out.

When he arrived home, he grabbed the post from his letterbox and had a rifle through. It was the usual; fanmail, random menus, and a couple of magazines he was subscribed to. He walked through to the living room and chucked them onto the table in front of his sofa, planning to have a good read of them all once he was out of his usual attire. Grabbing the bottom of his hoodie, he pulled it up and over his head as he walked to the bedroom to change. 

When he came back out, he was in good ol' comfy sweatpants with a black vest, his Rotom phone on hand. He flicked on the TV, and flipped over to the match channel, to see if any good battles had happened while he was out, before throwing himself onto the sofa to begin reading. He picked up the first magazine, glancing over the cutesy cover with pictures of baby Pokémon with the text "Raising Pokémon 101", but what caught his eye next was something completely different.

It was...Kabu.

Yes, Kabu. The Fire-type Gym Leader; the fitness fanatic.

He was posing on the cover of a fitness magazine that Raihan enjoyed looking at, mainly for the inspiration it gave him to train both himself and his Pokémon. But this was something different. This was Kabu standing by a pool, stance wide and muscles glistening under the sun with help from the water dripping down his skin, staring off into the distance with a towel thrown over his shoulder. But that wasn't the only surprise, no. What surprised Raihan more was the tight (and I mean _tight_ ) red speedos that were essentially sculpted to the man's ass.

Raihan threw the magazine down onto the sofa next to him, covering his face with his hands. He wasn't easily rattled, he was generally a calm guy (aside from in battle of course), but this. _This._ This photo of Kabu was doing things to him. He found the man attractive, very much so. I mean, who wouldn't? The man was older, you could see in his face, but his fitness and dedication to fiery battles kept him looking good - scratch that, _very_ good. Raihan enjoyed teasing him too; about their very obvious height difference, about the man's obsessive need to jog everywhere, about the grey hair (though Kabu insisted that was a choice). But Kabu always bit back with a straight face, making Raihan laugh everytime, the man was fun and had a sense of humour - even if it wasn't obvious. Of course that wasn't all. The first time Raihan had seen Kabu he felt his heart (and maybe something else) throb, his words got stuck in his throat as he traced his eyes over the other man's body.

Kabu was hot. The tight undershirt that so beautifully showed off his muscular arms, the shorts that (though not too tight) gave you a hint of a sculpted ass and thighs, the streaked hair slicked back that complemented the chiselled jaw and sharp eyes. And my god the man smelled _good_ , he smelled like a subtle spiced cologne with a hint of musk. Raihan had changed next to him before challenges previously, had seen what lay beneath that uniform. Though Kabu was strong, his abs weren't ridiculous, there was still a layer of soft there, the same soft that gently graced his thighs, ass and pecs. If he flexed you could see all of it, but Raihan preferred that slight softness, thought it made the man more endearing.

Raihan shook his head to clear the thoughts, running a hand over his dreads with a sigh. He was trying so hard not to think this way about the fiery man, but good lord did he make it difficult. And now he was having to look at the man in speedos, all wet from the pool with nearly everything on display? How was he supposed to cope with that? He was already hardening in his sweatpants, bulge visible through the thin black fabric. God he couldn't help it, this man did nasty things to him.

Begrudgingly he picked up the magazine again and lay it across his thigh. Fuck it, right? He was already hard and having bad thoughts, why not enjoy it before the guilt fully set in?

He took another moment to admire the image on the cover, biting his lower lip and lightly chewing it as he admired the man. Glancing over it, he noticed that there was apparently a Kabu feature on pages 5-10. Oh God, oh _God._ There's more like this? He frantically flipped through to page five, trying not to feel embarrassed by the desperation he felt. Page five was less, hm, exciting, just a general introduction with some smaller photos of Kabu's gym battles. Still it didn't dull Raihan's arousal to see the man all fired up.

He moved on to page six, and let out a breath at the sight. It was Kabu modelling some athletic gear, but it was all tight, _tight, **tight**_. Tight cycling shorts with a tight shirt and tight leggings. The man was posed with one leg hiked over a bike, appearing ready to set off cycling. But what caught Raihan's eye was the bulge at the front of his shorts, showing how clearly well-endowed the man was, it didn't help that the bike seat was pressing up against it, making it more prominent than ever. His eyes dragged from the bulge to the thick thighs, to the sculpted calves, and then up to the sweat dripping down his forehead. Raihan couldn't help but let out a small moan. The compression shirt perfectly accentuated Kabu's pecs, giving a hint of the cleavage between, clinging to the man's waist and the muscled stomach. Fuck it was getting too much.

Raihan couldn't help himself, his hand drifted down his stomach to the growing bulge, letting out a sigh as he finally ran a hand over it. He started massaging it gently over his sweatpants, adding just enough pressure to make his hips buck up. He was pent up, it had been a while since he'd last jacked off; he'd been too busy focusing on the Gym Challenge, or his Pokémon, or his vlogs. There'd just been no time for privacy, no time to get himself off. So good fucking _God_ it felt amazing. 

Flicking his attention back to the magazine, he used his free hand to flip to the next page. He let out another moan at the sight before him: a continuation from the front cover. There were different shots of Kabu in and out of the pool, each one in a different form of swimsuit. Most of them were tight speedos, with a couple of full-length ones. Raihan's breathing was shaky as he pressed harder against his cock, the friction of the fabric and his hand doing wonders for him. 

Whoever these photographers were they clearly knew what they were doing. These photos had basically stepped out of Raihan's wet dreams. 

There were shots of Kabu from the front, towel draped around his neck as he took a sip from a water bottle, the other hand on his hip as he cocked them to the side slightly. Shots of him from behind, stretching his arms, making his back and arm muscles tense and making Raihan's mouth water as he longed to run his hands (and tongue) across those beautiful muscles. One particular photo had Raihan's cock giving a particularly strong throb: Kabu was sat in the lifeguard chair, legs spread ever so slightly as he looked down at the camera with those sharp eyes. It was almost as if the focus was designed to be on the bulge. 

Goddamn these photos.

He finally gave in, pushing his sweatpants down just enough to pull his cock out. Biting his lip, he made a mental apology to Kabu, before giving his cock a light stroke. He moaned, staring at the photos of Kabu through hooded eyes. He was going to regret this later for goddamn sure. But right now he didn't care, he just wanted to cum. Wanted to cum to the image of wet Kabu grinding on him in that speedo; of Kabu _knowing_ how good he looks and knowing exactly what it does to Raihan. The image of Kabu teasing him and mocking him for getting so horny over a fucking speedo of all things.

Panting, he fished through the drawer at the bottom of his table, grabbing the stray bottle of lube that he kept in there for when he was too lazy to go to his room. Squeezing some onto his hand, he rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up a bit before taking his cock back in hand again. 

"Ah, fuck." He moaned, chucking the lube back in the drawer and kicking it shut with his foot. This action shifted the magazine a little further up his thigh, and oh fuck now those photos of Kabu were almost directly under his cock. Something about that image made a shiver run through him.

Imagine if Kabu caught him like this, rubbing one out with his cock over photos of the fire leader's body. Would he be disgusted? Would he mock him? Or would he...would this sight before him excite him? Would Raihan be able to stop or would those man's eyes on him make him keep going?

Raihan gripped the magazine with one hand, and slapped it down on the table, before standing up and hovering over it. He aimed his cock at the photos of Kabu as he stroked it fervently, moaning loudly. The man seemed to be taunting him from within the photos, with the slight quirk to Kabu's lips as he sat in the lifeguard chair, one eyebrow raised. It was getting him so close. As much as Raihan liked to switch up roles in the bedroom, the idea of Kabu looking down on him as watched Raihan get himself off with that exact taunting smile drove him wild. He felt his orgasm running through his body, and he let it wash over him, cum shooting out of his cock onto the images of Kabu before him. His body tensed, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a cry.

When he finished, he collapsed back onto the sofa, his legs shaking just a bit. He finally opened his eyes, looking down at his slowly-softening cock, before drifting his eyes over to the now ruined magazine. 

"Fuck."


End file.
